


The horror of our love

by xXx_bloodyrose_xXx



Category: Unit AU
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gore, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_bloodyrose_xXx/pseuds/xXx_bloodyrose_xXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna sees a beutiful girl across the street.<br/>No game au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The horror of our love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of The horror of our love by ludo  
> TW: Obession, Blood, Stalking.  
> I don't ship Anna and Aj to together because It's a very abuse relationship but I thought that the song fit perfectly

I saw you across the street. One night, you stood there, under the street light. You were alone, nobody was around and I couldn't stop myself. I walked over and stood close by, I wouldn't say I was afraid to but I couldn't bring myself to talk to you. I walked by, glancing at your features. The black jacket, dark black hair. Illuminated by the light and I wanted you. No. I needed you. I wanted you to be mine and I didn't even know your name, I just wanted you. I wanted to own you, be my little pet. So I walked on by and you didn't even see me. I walked close enough to smell you. I wanted to bury my face in your hair, run my hands up that pale body, ravage you, leaving dark red scars. I didn't however, I just walked on by knowing that I wanted you.

I couldn't stop thinking about you. The dreams I had of you, ravaging your prefect pale body. Leaving you bloody, broken but mine. My own special secret. I just needed you, I wanted you and I didn't even know your name. I would wake up, covered in sweat, my heart pounding and still with the feeling of you between my legs. I’d never even touched you, spoken to you but everything I once knew surrounded you and only you. Even if I had to kill for you, I would do it. I would lay hundreds to rest just to have you. I would paint walls with blood, to hold you in my arms. Roll my fingers though your hair, hold you close and make you mine. I needed you. I waited for you the day after, I just wanted to see you. I sat on the wall across the street, just waiting. Images of you running to me, beautiful, pale and perfect. I waited a whole day.

Then I saw you, walking down the street. Hand in hand with another person. You looked so happy, your eyes were alight. Obviously filled with love, I wanted you to look at me with those eyes. Look at me with the same love, the same lust. I crossed the street and walked behind, I wanted to feel close to you. Wrap my arms around you, rip you open and love you the only way I knew how. Through pain. I wanted to see if your blood was as beautiful as you were. I wanted to be the one hand in hand with you. I should have been the one with you, laughing at my jokes because you were mine. Only mine and that was how it should have been. I needed your name. I needed you everything. I want you to be my everything and nothing else. Surrendering yourself to my will, to my painful love. I wanted to hear your scream my name. I wanted you to writhe as you came, squirming and sweating. Bodies pushed together, becoming one, our blood, sweat and tears mixing because you were mine and mine alone.

Aj....

Your name was so perfect. But it came from the wrong person, it came from that other person. In my way, you shouldn't be with her Aj. You don't need her, you need me. You love me! You want to be mine, you want me to paint with a beautiful blood red paint. Your blood red paint. I watched as you kissed her, your bodies entwining and I couldn't look away. I pictured myself there, pushed up against the dull brick wall. I wanted to bite down on your neck, leaving that beautiful bruise, evict the moans from you, like music to my ears. I wanted more, I needed more. The heat growing intense and I walked on by. Waiting for you to be alone. I was coming for you and you were going to be mine. Aj dear, you were going to belong to me.

I followed you home, I watched as you entered the building and I sat outside. Only imagining what you did inside your home. Did you do work Aj was the place tidy or was it a mess? Was it the typical place of a young lady or something else? What else did you do when you were alone at night? Sweet Aj. So perfect and looking so innocent. Did you touch yourself? Watch yourself in the mirror as you fucked yourself? Maybe you got somebody else to do it for you. Extract your moans of pleasure and of pain. Did they cause you to scream until your vocal cords were raw and bloody and all you could do was mumble and pant. Little Aj made me scream even if she didn't know it. Alone in the bath, my fingers in myself tightly, screaming your name when I came imagining you cuddled up with me, licking me clean, your head between my legs and we'd stay like that forever. A perfect couple, one in for the pleasure and the other the pain.

Because on day Aj, my sweet. You would be mine.


End file.
